Reclamation of Aiur
Daelaam |side2= Amon's forces |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Executor Selendis |commanders2=Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=Golden Armada |forces2=Feral zerg Hybrids |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The 'Reclamation of Aiur'2015-10-16, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void — Первая миссия. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-19 was the opening battle of the End War. Intended as the reclamation of the lost protoss homeworld, it instead led into a much larger conflict. Background Aiur was lost to the zerg during the Great War,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and was abandoned by the Khalai in the opening stages of the Brood War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The protoss would return to Aiur during at least one Dark Vengeance|instance,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives and in 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. protoss survivors made their way to Shakuras through warp gate.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Nonetheless, Aiur remained under the control of the Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Aiur. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Golden Armada was created in response at the behest of Hierarch Artanis, its express purpose being to one day reclaim the lost protoss homeworld.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 After Kerrigan's de-infestation in the Second Great War, a unit was sent to Aiur's moon of Saalok, to make preparations for the liberation of the planet. The team was wiped out, but not before they alerted the protoss that the zerg were under control. The fleet was pulled back.Dayton, Cameron. "Cold Symmetry." (March 7, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. Cold Symmetry Accessed 2013-03-07. At the conclusion of the Second Great War, as Kerrigan led the zerg away from the Koprulu sector, the Daelaam were faced with the opportunity to reclaim Aiur. 2015-06-22, E3 2015 – PCGamer StarCraft II: Whispers of Oblivion Prologue Missions Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-24 Artanis took the Golden Armada under his command2014-11-11, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void – Characters. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 and led it to Aiur, as reclaiming it was the only common interest possessed by both the Khalai and Nerazim. In doing so, he hoped that a new protoss civilization could be created from the rubble of the old. By this stage, the zerg on Aiur were no longer under Kerrigan's control. Course of the Battle In the opening stages of the invasion, at least one khundelar unit was sent to Aiur's surface.(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). Immediately, this unit came under attack by the zerg, and was almost wiped out. However, they held out long enough for a beachhead to be established via pylon, as scores of zealots were teleported to the planet's surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). YouTube. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void opening (in English). 2015-09-13. Many had lost their lives, but the Armada now had a foothold. As more Templar stood ready to be deployed to the surface, Zeratul made his presence known, informing Artanis of the looming threat of Amon, and requesting that the invasion be halted. Selendis refused to listen, and Artanis, while more cordial, stated that too many lives had been spent for them to turn back now. As such, more Templar were deployed outside the ruined city of Khereson, where they would reactivate the city's warp conduits. Once this was achieved, the warp conduits would allow the protoss to move across the surface of Aiur with impunity. The protoss progressed against the feral zerg inhabiting the ruins. However, they came across a brood that was showing signs of coordination. The unseen was soon revealed as hybrid reavers, though they too were destroyed by the Firstborn. With the warp conduits secured, Artanis turned control of the invasion over to Selendis, while he discussed matters with Zeratul further. The Nerazim's words were prophetic, as Amon made his presence known, corrupting the Khala. Artanis and his forces were forced to sever their nerve chords and flee on the Spear of Adun. The attempt to reclaim Aiur had failed, and Amon unleashed legions of hybrids in a galactic assault. The war had begun. References Category:Battles